


Love Live Mystery Wheel One-Shots

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: College AU, F/F, What am I doing, chika just wants her mikan cake, hospital au, idk anymore, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: i watched way too many mystery wheel videos and now had this stupid idea of tossing the aqours and μ's members in a mystery wheel to pair them up. The prompts/AUs are also random.I have no regrets.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Kousaka Honoka/Toujou Nozomi, Kurosawa Ruby/Takami Chika, Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. NozoEli- Hospital AU

Eli read through the files the hospital director sent to her earlier, brushing her fingers through her hair as she let out an exasperated sigh. Apparently, someone messed up the files for the budget next year and now the director wanted Eli to fix it by the end of the day. Eli wasn't one to complain but damn it, she just finished an emergency surgery and her body was aching so bad she can't wait for her shift to end.

A series of knocks resounded in the room, startling Eli out of trance as she called for the person to enter and fixing her messy desk in the process.

"Good job out there." Eli unconsciously relaxed at the sound of Nozomi's voice, the nurse placing a cup of hot chocolate at the far side of her desk.

"Thank you, Nozomi." Eli gladly took the cup, not taking her gaze away from her computer as she began to fix what needed to be fixed.

"I didn't know fixing budgets was your job." Nozomi took a seat in front of Eli's desk, watching the blonde's scrunched up face.

"I didn't know either. The director thought it was a good idea to pass this job to be just because he deemed me as reliable," Eli took a huge sip from her mug, "good thing I have some experience from high school."

The nurse hummed, crossing her legs as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Ah, now that ya mentioned it, this feels like we were back in highschool yeah? Doin' council work and stuff?"

"Don't you mean me doing all the work while you stare at my face all day?" Eli teased as she brought the cup down with a smug smirk. Nozomi would've pouted but the chocolate that stuck on Eli's upper lip made her laugh instead. No matter how many years that passed, Eli hasn't changed at all.

"Elicchi, ya have... a choco… moustache." Nozomi wheezed, laughing more when she saw the doctor's cheeks reddened.

"Geez, you never change do you? You're still a huge tease." The blonde pouted as she reached for the tissue box, only to be taken away from her by Nozomi.

"Hey Nozomi!"

"Hm, I know a better way to wipe that off your face." Nozomi stood up from her seat as she leaned over Eli's desk. Her hands slowly traced from the table, to Eli's frozen arms, up to her shoulders, and finally resting on the blonde's cheeks. Eli can feel her ears burning up and before can she even utter a word, Nozomi pulled her closer as their lips met.

Eli's eyelids fluttered shut, her hands wrapping around Nozomi's neck. Eli felt all her stress disappear as she indulged in Nozomi's presence and she almost forgot where they were if only Nozomi didn't pulled away, slowly dragging her tongue against her lower lip with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I forgot I added caramel in that cup." Nozomi smiled which Eli returned with a grin. 

"Hey Nozomi, I don't think the moustache is gone."

"Oh really now?" Nozomi shot back, not losing the grin on her face.

"Yeah. Mind wiping it again? Maybe a bit longer this time?"

Nozomi laughed at the sly grin on Eli's face but said nothing as she leaned closer…

and closer…

and Eli wrapped her arms around Nozomi's neck...

and their faces were close enough for their breaths to intermingle…

And the door on Eli's office slammed open, revealing Maki. The couple looked at the door but didn't broke away from each other, Eli's face flashing disappointment while Nozomi's held amusement. The redhead stared at the couple with a confused expression to a neutral one to a terrified one (Maki saw much worse and she was having flashbacks at this very moment).

"I-I I'm telling father about this!"

"Wait, Maki! Wait, let me explain!"

"Oh come on Maki-chan! It's not like you don't do this with Nico-chan in your office when she visits!"


	2. RikoMari- Mermaid AU

Mari wasn't one to believe in fairy tales. For her, they were just exaggerated stories fabricated by the human mind to stir the crowd. So imagine her surprise when she saw something that only came out from those exaggerated stories.

It was a fine Sunday morning. Kanan was busy tending their diving shop while Dia was learning the ways of the fishing business she was going to inherit and so Mari was left alone to explore the beach near the Ohara Hotel. The blonde was enjoying herself as she watched the waves lapped against the shore when she heard singing. The voice was soothing and calming, like the calm waves of the sea and somehow there was something about that voice that pulled Mari in.

Curious, Mari followed the sound and she ended up at the nearby rocks that were hidden from sight and what the blonde saw took her breath away. A girl with burgundy hair was sitting on top of the rocks, her hair flowing with the wind. What surprised Mari though was instead of legs, she saw a fish tail that was the same color as the girl's hair.

Before she could even stop herself, Mari stifled a gasp that alerted the mermaid. Without warning, the girl jumped into the water, creating a huge splash before disappearing like she was never there.

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you!" Mari called as she rushed on top of the rocks, looking down below in search for the mermaid. The blonde was about to give up when a head popped up from the water, amber eyes staring at her curiously.

"You're not going to kill me?" The mermaid asked in a soft voice, making Mari fall in love with that voice more.

"Do I look like I would kill someone?" Mari chuckled, "I just wanted to say that your voice sounds amazing! Ah, My name is Ohara Mari."

"Riko. Sakurauchi Riko. I trust that you won't tell anyone about this?" Riko, who found herself getting comfortable in Mari's presence, sat at one of the lower rocks as she looked up to meet Mari's eyes.

"I promise and even if I did, no one would believe me! I mean, who would believe that mermaids actually exist, people will call me crazy!" Mari rambled, ending her sentence with English.

"Can I ask what brings you here then?"

"You see…"

The two chatted the day away that Mari didn't notice the sun was already setting until she heard one of the maids calling for her. Instinctively, Riko jumped back at the water but not before giving Mari a smile and a promise that she will return tomorrow.

Mari stared at the water where Riko jumped in, a dumb smile on her face. It's not possible to be in love with a creature pulled out from fairy tales right?


	3. NozoHono- College AU

"Nozomi-chan…" Honoka whined as she entered the school library, ignoring the deathly glares the librarian was sending towards her. Nozomi looked up from the table and smiled at her underclassman, patting the chair next to her. Honoka accepted the offer, slumping down on the table as she planted her face on the table.

"What's up Honoka-chan?" Nozomi closed her book, placing her chin over her propped up arm.

"Umi-chan scolded me… again." Honoka groaned, her voice muffled by the table. Nozomi giggled, poking Honoka's cheeks.

"I assume you didn't do your homework again?"

"I did!" Honoka said defensively but Nozomi only gave her an unbelieving hum, "... okay well maybe I was… a taaaaad bit late."

Nozomi raised her eyebrow even though she knew that when Honoka said 'a tad bit late', it meant really, really late. "How late exactly?"

"A week?" Honoka flashed her a sheepish grin, scratching the back of her head.

"No wonder Umi-chan got mad at you." Nozomi sighed, patting the girl's head affectionately, "still, you should finish your homework on time. This isn't highschool, you know."

"I know that!" Honoka winced when she heard the librarian's warning shush, lowering her voice, "but i wanted to bake you cookies."

"Then, why didn't you asked Kotori-chan or Hanayo-chan for help?"

"Well… I wanna surprise you by baking it all by myself." Honoka sheepishly answered and Nozomi can't help but found Honoka's flustered face adorable. Oh how she wanted to pinch those cheeks right now.

"Honoka-chan," Nozomi's hands brushed the girl's hair, "i appreciate the thought but you shouldn't let your studies slip because of me okay?"

"Okay…" The ginger-haired girl answered dejectedly. Nozomi hated seeing the energetic girl so down and an idea popped on her head.

"How about we do it together then?" Nozomi suggested.

"Do what together?"

"Baking cookies. It's much more fun when you bake with someone right?"

"Mm! That seems like a great idea Nozomi-chan!"


	4. ChikaRuby 1

"Chika-chan, I don't think this is a good idea." Ruby exclaimed, lightly pulling on the sleeve of Chika's jacket. The mikan-haired girl paid her no mind as she stood in front of the bakery with a look of determination on her face and Ruby knew any convincing won't be able to reach Chika anymore.

"Oh come on Ruby-chan! The limited edition mikan cake is seventy-five percent off! It's mikan Ruby-chan!"

"I… I understand where you're coming from Chika-chan but…" Ruby's gaze fell on the words written on the board and she felt her cheeks heating up. 'FOR COUPLES ONLY!' was written in bold letters, bigger than any other letter in the board, "this is for couples only!"

Chika blinked before flashing her signature Chika smirk™, a sign that Ruby knew Chika was up to no good again. "Ehehe, then we just have to be a couple right?"

"Wait, Chika-cha--!" Before Ruby can even complain, Chika has already dragged her in the bakery. Ruby's shoulders slumped in defeat, praying to any gods out there to send her sister right now to save her. But unfortunately, no god has heard her prayer and now she's stuck with an overly-active Chika who would do everything for anything mikan-related.

"Good morning ma'am, how may I help you?" A store attendee appeared out of nowhere, startling Ruby as she jumped to hide behind Chika.

"Me and my girlfriend are here to buy the limited edition mikan cake!" Chika lied enthusiastically like it was the easiest thing to do and Ruby can't help but be impressed.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you have to show proof that you two are a couple. There's a fake couple that just came in earlier."

(In the distance, You sneezed out of nowhere, assuring she was okay to a worried Riko.)

"Proof, huh?" Chika rubbed her chin, her face lighting up when an idea struck her mind. Ruby slowly backed away, there were times when Ruby admired that look of 'i-have-a-marvelous-idea' but right now, she doesn't like that look on Chika's face at all.

"C-Chika--" Before Ruby can even utter a word, she was cut off by Chika's lips roughly being pressed against hers. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds but Ruby felt like an eternity had passed, her entire face reddening like a ripe tomato as she tried to stammer out words.

"There." Chika turned to the attendee, who had a shocked look on her face, "is that proof enough?"

"Ah yes, I'll prepare your cake right away." The attendee left to the kitchen and Chika wore a smug smile on her face, glad that she was getting a discount off her mikan cake. As Chika celebrated her victory, she felt someone tapped her shoulder.

The mikan-haired girl turned around, assuming it was Ruby, and her victorious expression turned to horror when she saw Dia wearing a pissed off smile on her face. "Hello Chika-san. I assume you have a proper explanation on why you kissed my younger sister out of nowhere?"

"Um.. you see Dia-san… I… Uh…"

In the end, Chika got scolded by Dia, got ignored by Ruby and most important of all, got kicked out of the bakery without getting her mikan cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow havent updated this in a while


End file.
